The Meaning of the Third eye
by Kagemoto
Summary: When Yuri drags MC into the closet an anomaly occurs and spirit takes the chance to have a talk with MC.


Yuri pulls MC into the closet but the scene plays differently,

"Hurry, hurry" Yuri whispers frantically before pushing MC into the closet.

"Yuri?" MC asks with trepidation as Yuri closes the door behind them. He yelps as Yuri turns around, her pupils shrink and her face twists into her rictus Grin.

"Sorta, but not right now." Yuri answers dismissively, her voice suddenly shifting tone and dropping a decibel. Her face not changing from the Grin she was displaying "I'd ask you to take a seat but we're in a closet and we're kind of short on time."

MC takes a step back and looks around noting the sudden absence of sound.

"Oh? Wondering about the lack of BGM?" Yuri asks leaning forward to peer at MC dead in the eyes, if possible her Grin seems to stretch even wider "Don't worry about it, she can't hear us here, I made sure of it."

MC takes a deep breath before looking away from Yuri, "You aren't Yuri, aren't you? Who are you? What do you want?"

Yuri straightens before shrugging, "If you need a name to call me, Libitina would be pretty good. She really ain't using that name right now and I like it."

"Now!" Libitina suddenly shouts startling MC, "I'm going to tell you about the eye, be grateful it took a lot of work for this to happen."

"Huh?" MC stutters his eyes snapping back to look at Libitina, confusion all over his face.

Libitina rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation, "God I hope you're only shocked and not stupid."

She snaps a finger in front of MC's face, "Listen up and shut up, you Dense Moron and take a look at this." Libitina reaches for something behind her and brings out a familiar looking book, The portrait of Markov seems to shake in Libitina's hand as she puts it in the MC's hands and taps the eye.

"See this? This is a very important symbol so listen up, this symbol make look like an eye but it's much more important than that."

Libitina slowly pulls MC's hands up so that the book is eye level with his face, MC flinches as he looks at the eye wondering for a moment if it blinked.

"Did it just-" MC starts before he stops as Libitina clenches her hands, squeezing MC's hands painfully.

"I said shut up, we don't have much time and you're dragging this on too much." Libitina growls her voice becoming harsher before she composes herself, " Now, this symbol is very important, especially in for you and Miss Delete out there. This Symbol might be your way out of this boring little game of yours, especially if you're willing to get thrown into something worse."

"Worse? Why would I want something- Ouch!"

Libitina cuts MC off again, tilting the book out of the way before giving him a deadpan look, "You're really trying my patience here, one more time, shut up or you'll have a crushed hand and a concussion."

Tilting the book back Libitina continues speaking as if she wasn't interrupted, "This little eye here is the cousin of a few symbols, you don't need to know what they are but this one right here means Insight or more accurately Remembrance, used to dig up all the little things you people hide in your insipid little minds."

Libitina pauses, taking a peek at MC from the corner of the book before continuing, "..I can see from your blank face that you don't get it, but you don't need to. You just need to know, what to do." Libitina let's go of MC's hands and begins to circle MC, pressing herself up to him as she continues to talk, "Suppose a certain someone you know is forgetting something, something important, what you do is slap the eye on something and well-"

"SMASH HER HEAD IN"

MC startles and drops the book, before he could open his mouth to protest the closet knob rattles causing Libitina to chuckle, "Ah times up MC, now remember what I said or I'll come back and shank you with a knife with the symbol etched on it so you won't forget."

At MC's fearful nod the door handle begins to open and with a mutter of "See ya." Libitina's eyes roll up before she collapses against MC, just as Monika opens the closet door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Monika asks her eye twitching, unaware of what has occurred inside the closet her eyes only set on the compromising position the two teens before her are in.

"..This isn't what it looks like?" MC says weakly before cowering at Monika's glare.

Monika holds her glare for a moment before softening, "Well it's poem time MC, Yuri looks like she's going to wake up soon so let's just go trade poems and call it an early day ok?"

With that Monika turns around then walks away, but as MC stares after her he briefly sees a symbol floating behind her head.

It floated behind her it had the appearance of two lines, one seemingly bisecting her skull and the other curved inward framing her entire head.

It looked like a Symbol of a closed eye.


End file.
